The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of grapevine denominated varietally as "Tudor Premium Red" and more particularly to a grapevine which is somewhat similar in physical characteristics to the Emperor Grapevine (unpatented) from which it was discovered as a sport, but from which it is distinguished as to novelty in its production of a red, substantially seedless berry, which is mature for commercial harvesting and shipment approximately ten to fourteen days earlier than the fruit produced by the Emperor Grapevine and which is otherwise distinguishable from the Emperor Grapevine by producing berries which have a more firm and crisp fruit texture than those berries produced by the Emperor Grapevine.
The Emperor Grapevine (unpatented) is well known as one of the best of the late bearing grapevines. As a general matter, the berries produced by the Emperor Grapevine have a desirable color and store and ship well when refrigerated. Moreover, the berries produced by the Emperor Grapevine are of a seeded type, that is, the variety's berries have from two to four well developed seeds per berry. These and other characteristics have placed the Emperor Grapevine in an important position with respect to the late marketing of grapes.
As noted above, the grapevine of the new variety is noteworthy in its production of berries that are mature for commercial harvesting approximately September 10-17, which is about ten to fourteen days earlier than the Emperor Grapevine, and which further produces an almost seedless red berry, that is a berry which contains only soft immature seed traces. Moreover, the subject variety when treated with standard cultural practices including girdling and the application of gibberellic acid produces berries which do not contain any evidence of seeds at all, as compared and contrasted with the Emperor Grapevine (unpatented), which produces berries which contain well developed seeds.